La Camara de Leo
by RoMa Cpda
Summary: Durante la construccion de Argos 2, Leo decide comprarse una nueva cámara de videos y grabar todo lo que esta sucediendo. Incluye entrevistas con los semi-dioses, Jasper, Percabeth y mucho más. La historia es entre TLO y SoN. Traducción de LeoCam por Ci
1. Prologo

**Cuando se esta construyendo Argos 2, Leo decide comprarse una nueva cámara de videos y grabar todo lo que esta sucediendo. Incluye entrevistas con los semi-dioses, Jasper, Percabeth y mucho más. La historia es entre TLO y SoN. Traducción de LeoCam por CimFan.**

* * *

**Prologo**

**- **Si! ¡Por fin esta aquí! – Leo corrió hasta su cabaña, cabaña numero nueve.

- Leo, son las 6:00 am. ¿Que tu haces? - Pregunto Nyssa. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, intentando dormir después del último juego de Busca la Bandera.

- ¡Mi videocámara acaba de llegar hace unos minutos!- Le contesto Leo. El brinco a su cama y prendió su lamparita para leer.

- Apaga las luces,- Grito Jake Mason. El intento (pero no pudo) abrir sus ojos.-Nosotros queremos dormir. Tu nos estas haciendo trabajar en el barco desde las 8 hasta la cena.-

- ¡Pero esto es importante!- Leo insistió.- ¿No lo entiendes?-

- ¿Pero TU no entiendes?- Pregunto Nyssa. – Estamos. Cansados. Queremos. Dormir. Vete. O. Cállate.-

- Ok, ¿pero porque estas tan molesta?- Dijo Leo.- Si tu no quieres, no te grabare.-

- ¿Como en Hades nos vas a grabar?- pregunto Harley.

- ¡Con mi nueva videocámara!- Leo dijo rodando los ojos.

- ¿Como lo conseguiste?- Pregunto Nyssa

- Con dinero, obvio- Le contesto Leo.

-Tu no tienes dinero,-Dijo Nyssa.- ¿Lo robaste?-

-¿Tu sabes que?- Leo se paro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. – Yo de verdad necesito irme ahora. Hay un… hay una reunión. Si, hay una reunión en la Casa Grande. Nos vemos después chicos.-

- ¡Leo Valdez!-Grito Nyssa.- ¿Tu no lo robaste, verdad?-

- ¡No!- Grito Leo con las manos alzadas, rendido.- Hice que Piper encantara al vendedor en dármelo en 5 dólares.-

- Dioses… Eres un idiota.- Dijo Nyssa. – Me voy otra vez a dormir.-

- Yo también. - Dijo Harley.- ¿Pudieras apagar las luces, por favor?

-Agua fiestas…-Murmuro Leo.- Me voy para afuera.-Él se fue afuera… Pero sin apagar las luces.

- ¡Leo Valdez! Te juro que algún día te voy a matar!- Grito Nyssa desde la cabaña.

-Tú sabes que me amas,- Le contesto Leo, y se fue para el bunker nueve.

* * *

_**Nota de traductora: Hola, miren yo no leí los libros en español yo los leí en ingles ósea que no se como se dicen algunas cosas como los nombres de los dioses y cosas así por el estilo ósea que por favor si me quieren ayudar me pueden mandar PM o Review diciéndome como se llama Chiron en español (¿es Quirón, verdad?) y cosas así por el estilo. Gracias **_

_**Besos y Abrazos,**_

_**Rosana**_

* * *

**Nota de Autora: Si, yo sé que es corto, pero ese es solamente el prologo.**

**Y si ya estas aquí, porque no dejas un review, eh? Eso me hará feliz, aunque me digas algo negativo.**

**Lindo Día (:**


	2. 1 2 3 Accion

Cuando estaban construyendo Argos 2, Leo decide comprarse una nueva videocámara y grabar todo lo que esta sucediendo en el campamento. Incluye entrevista con los semidioses, Jasper, Percabeth y mucho más (: Puesto entre TLO y SoN.

* * *

**Disclaimer (no se como decirlo en español si alguien me dice por Review ;): Si yo fuera Rick Riordan, yo no estuviera escribiendo esto. Yo estaría trabajando en "**_**The Mark of Athena**_**" (Por favor nombre en español). Ósea que aparentemente, yo NO soy Rick Riordan quien le pertenecen todo los personajes**_**. La historia tampoco es mía. Esta maravillosa historia le pertenece a CimFan (.net/u/3248327/CimFan)**_

* * *

**Capitulo uno: ¡1… 2… 3… y ACCION! **

**Una entrevista con: Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter**

Después del desayuno, Leo quería usar su nueva videocámara. El la prendió, la apunto a su cara y empezó a hablar. – Ok, ahora. Yo soy Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefestos, el mejor semidiós de todos los tiempos y el más guapo en estos instantes. Ahora mismo estoy de camino al brutal Argos 2, la nave de guerra que yo estoy construyendo con el resto de la Cabaña Nueve en el Campamento Media-Sangre. Ósea que si, emmm…- el apunto la cámara al cielo azul y avanzo a la arena de entrenamiento donde estaba la nave.

El barco era… ¡brutal! Era grande, con cañones, pistolas y la cabeza de Festus

Leo apunto la videocámara al barco.-Si, este es la nave de que le estaba hablando. Con esta cosa brutal (Cual yo nombre Argos 2) vamos a volar al Campamento Romano (larga historia) para recoger a Percy Jackson y otros 2 semidioses y navegar a Grecia, para pelear con gigantes malos. Ustedes ven esa cabeza de dragón allá arriba. Ese es Festus, ¡el dragón más bueno del mundo! Lo montamos unos cuantos días en invierno… y aquí esta…-

- ¡Jason!- El llama, y un parecido hijo de Júpiter brinco fuera del barco.

- ¿Que pasa, Chico Reparador?- El pregunto. En los últimos meses Jason ha crecido más alto. Su cabello rubio más largo y sus ojos azules brillaban. Él tenía una camisa del campamento y un mahonés. Se veía tan bien como siempre. **(N/A: Mi opinión (: ¡Yo amo a Jason!)**

- No me llames así.-Dijo Leo.

- ¿Porque no? Tú me dices Sparky,- dice Jason.- ¿Porque estas aguantando una videocámara?

- Porque te estoy grabando en estos instantes,- dice Leo sonriendo.

- Vamos, Leo. Para con tus tonterías.- dice Jason a lo que rueda sus ojos.- Necesito volver a trabajar y tu también.- Jason da la vuelta y empieza a caminar de vuelta a la nave.

- ¡Espera!- Llama Leo.- ¡Esto es serio! De VERDAD te estoy grabando.-

Jason paro de caminar- ¿Porque?

- Porque yo pensé sobre eso por un rato y decidí entrevistar algunos semidioses de aquí, ósea que si sobrevivimos a la guerra todos nos podemos sentar verlos y…-

- Ok ya entendí,- dijo Jason.- Ósea que estas aquí porque quieres entrevistarme.-

- No, yo estoy aquí porque necesito construir un barco de Guerra,- Leo le saco la lengua.

- Y, ¿porque me llamaste?-Pregunto Jason.

- Solo estaba bromeando. Quiero entrevistarte. ¿Puedes venir conmigo a tu cabaña?- Dice Leo.

- Seguro,- dice Jason resignado.- Si Annabeth no nos atrapa.-

- No nos va a coger.- Leo prometió.- Vámonos.- El dio la vuelta y apago la cámara y arrastro a Jason a la cabaña numero uno.

Cuando ellos llegaron, Leo prendió la cámara de Nuevo.-Pues, estamos en la Cabaña Uno ahora, la cabaña de Jason. Jason, déjanos entrar.-

- Okey, su alteza- dijo Jason. El abrió la puerta y Leo entro a la cabaña.- Es oscuro aquí.- Él dijo.

- Eres un maniático- Concluyo Leo. El prendió las luces.- ¿Ya esta feliz?- **(N/A: esta línea me recuerda a la canción "**_**Are You Happy Now?"**_** por Megan y Liz. Ve y chequéalo en YouTube.)**

- Si, lo estoy.-Sonrió Leo. El movió la cámara alrededor y paro al frente de la estatua de Zeus.-Como dije antes, vamos a entrevistar a Jason Grace, hijo de Zeus o Júpiter. Lo que sea. ¿Jason, nos puedes enseñar algo?-

Jason suspiro.- No hay mucho que ver.-

- El Rey Leo te ordena que le enseñes tu cabaña. Hazlo, si no quieres que te queme vivo.-

- Dioses, Leo. Tú molestas mucho.- Dice Jason. –Aquí esta Zeus, mi cama y aquí estoy yo. Ya, se acabó. ¿Ya me puedo sentar?-

- Si,-dijo Leo. Jason se sentó en su cama y la cámara (con ayuda de Leo, obviamente) se enfoco en el.- ¿Pues Jason, nos puedes decir un poco sobre ti?-

- ¿Que quieres saber? Ya tu sabes todo sobre mi,- dijo Jason.

Leo movió la cabeza. – Primero de todo, yo se todo, pero las personas no. Segundo, hay algo que yo no se sobre ti.-

- ¿Que?-

- ¿Como te sientes de una particular hija de Afrodita?

Jason se rio.- Vamos, Leo. ¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

Leo alzo las cejas.- Hay rumores por el campamento. Rumores sobre tu y… yo no se… Piper McLean.-

-¿Que sobe Piper y yo?- Jason estaba sonrojado.

_Eso es una Buena señal, pensó Leo para su mismo. Si se esta sonrojando, el definitivamente siente algo por ella._

_- _Hay yo no se.- Dijo Leo, -Algunas personas dicen que lo han visto a ustedes dos juntos en la playa.

- ¿Que hay de malo de eso?- pregunto Jason. Él no quería empezar una relación con Piper. A el SI le gustaba, pero no podía recordar quien era esa Reyna. Él no quería empezar a salir con Piper y después tener que romperle el corazón porque él ya tiene algo con otra persona. – No es como si tú no hayas ido a caminar a la playa con Connor Stoll.-

- ¡Estábamos discutiendo algo!- dijo Leo. – Ahora estábamos hablando sobre ti, no sobre mí.-

- No hay nada entre Piper y yo. ¿Ya me puedo ir? Annabeth nos va a matar si todavía no estamos hay.-

- Ya te dije que no, nos va a matar,- dijo Leo,- yo soy el capitán de ese barco no Annabeth.-

- Verdad, pero…-

- ¿Jason Grace, puedes callarte por favor? ¡Estoy intentando hacerte una pregunta y me estas molestando!-

- OK. Me rindo. ¿Que mas quieres saber?- Jason alzo sus brazos en rendimiento.

- ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de Campamento Media-Sangre?- Pregunto Leo.

- Hmmm… una difícil,- Jason dijo pensativo.- Yo creo que me gusta como corren las cosas aquí. En el Campamento Júpiter (cual es el Campamento Romano) todo es más nítido. Aquí es todo sobre divertirse y ser bueno en las cosas que amas.-

- Hmm…- Dijo Leo. – Ósea que cual es mejor?

Jason se rio.- No se. He vivido en el campamento Júpiter casi toda mi vida.-

- ¿De todos modos…?- Pregunto Leo.

- Campamento Media-Sangre,- Jason se decidió.- Pero no se lo enseñes a los del Campamento Júpiter. Ellos probablemente me matarían.

- No lo voy a enseñar a nadie. ¿No confías en mi?- Leo pretendió sentirse mal.

- Ese es el problema,- dijo Jason,- No confió.-

- ¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Como es que no confías en mi?- Leo protesto.

-Vamos a ver,- dijo Jason.- ¿Recuerdas la vez cuando tú accidentalmente le pusiste jalea en mi cama?

- Ok, ya entendí el punto,- Leo rodo sus ojos. - Esta entrevista no esta yendo como yo quería. Voy a tener que castigarte, porque no llegaste a tiempo al trabajo.-

- ¿Que?- Jason protesto. – ¡Pero tú me dijiste que te siguiera a mi cabaña!-

- Eso no es una excusa.- Leo decía a lo que afirmaba con la cabeza. – Tenias que haber pensado eso antes. Nosotros vamos a discutir sobre tu castigo después. Ahora, vete a trabajar Jason. No quieres mas problemas.- y Leo apago la cámara y se fue de la Cabaña Uno, cantando solo.

- Leo, eres un maniático,- Jason murmuro a nadie en particular y se fue rápidamente a ayudar a los del campamento con el barco.

* * *

_**Nota de Traductora:**_

_**Gracias a**_ _**Leo V.**** p**__**or ser la primera en dejar un Review. También especiales gracias a **__**Andy**__** por ayudarme con algunas cosas que no estaba segura. **_ _** Lee, Relajate y deja Review.  
**_

_**Besos y Abrazos,  
Rosana**_

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

**¿Cual crees que será el próximo? Vota por Review para ven si adivinan, por favor.**

**A) **Piper.

** B)** Annabeth.

** C)** Drew.


End file.
